1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an assembling device for assembling an actuator and a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Microelectromechanical structure (MEMS) actuators are widely used in the camera modules for driving lens modules to focus. Currently, an assembling device is used to assemble a lens module onto a MEMS actuator. The assembling device includes a base and a pressing pole. When assembling, the MEMS actuator is firstly disposed on the base. Then, the lens module is disposed on the MEMS actuator. Next, the lens module is pressed onto the MEMS actuator using the pressing pole. Finally, glue is applied to a jointing portion of the lens module and the MEMS actuator, thereby assembling the lens module onto the MEMS actuator. The challenge of this assembling process is: pressing force of the pressing pole is applied to only a point of the lens module, thus evenness of the lens module is not guaranteed, which degrades quality of the lens module.
Therefore, what is desired is an assembling device for assembling an actuator and a lens module that can overcome the above described limitations.